Melody Voise
is an Angel Fighter and a member of Shadow Dimir. Appearance Melody is a 5´5, petite, curved hip girl with a slight athletic build body. She has C up bust size with creamy white colored skin that has a slight tan to it. Her eyes are an almond shaped emerald pink. Long, neat, straightened out dark brown hair that comes to a bend at her waist, two strands hang by the side of her head while her bangs are neatly swept across to the side her forehead. She wears a white and pink heart shaped Heart Kreuz tube top that exposes her stomach and guild mark and a matching pink vest, with a white one fingerless forearmed glove. A white short skirt with slits going up each side and a pink thick outline at the top. Along with a pair of white knee high boots that has a small heel at the bottom with two pink buckles going across the calf and pink straps going over the top of the boot. Personality Melody is a very peppy girl who is always seen with a smile on her face, despite being unknown to her past. She is goofy, and can sometimes be very sarcastic when she wants to be. Although she is very known for showing her emotions, she is also very good at hiding them. She is very cheerful and always ready to help others or just be their ear when they need to talk. Some people describe her as loud and to energetic but it only looks that way when she is around her friends. Alone, Melody is very quiet and keeps to herself and often spaces out in her own world at time. Despite her appearance or first glance, Melody is a very smart girl that just has her own ways at times. As read in 'Heaven's Comet Arc' Melody hates when people pays for her or her own kinds mistakes and will do anything in her power to right the wrongs. It takes a lot to push Melody as her fuse is long but when pushed she lives up to being who she is. Magic and Abilities Angel Fighter's all have different elements and traits that make them who they are. Melody is a Sky Angel that uses Ancient Angel Sky magic, her sky magic and angel magic allows her to use the element of the sky to her advantage. She is able to manipulate winds or add to them to increase her speed around her and when she's in the air. Her accelerated wings is the reason why Melody is the fastest of all angels and made for combat as she can extend them. Although the rest of her magic is a mystery, Melody can use the wind currents around her to the point that they take on the color dark pink and white. Angel Fighters and Sky Dragon are almost like distant cousins as the power of their magic is similar and techniques are alike. = * Aegis: Melody can generate a nigh-invincible energy shield that can defend against almost all attacks thrown her way and is big enough to cover a town but the bigger the shield the more magic energy she uses up. * Angel Boras: Melody generates two spiraling dark pink and white currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of her open hands and can take the shape of a massive whirlwind and send them at her enemy. * Angel Dance: This spell prompts a very massive, spiraling current of dark pink wind to be generated, which lifts the opponent several meters off the ground while she jumps up and starts inflicting damage. * Angel Fist: Allows her to engulf both fist with her power and attack her opponent. * Sky Queen Mode: This Is a last resort spell as her clothes change into real Angel Fighter women armour and a halo surrounds her head. Her wings grow a bit wider, this mode is a very deadly and dangerous side of Angel Fighter magic. This allows her other side to take full complete control and fights for her, it takes up all her magic energy. ( She can not access it at any time, it has to be triggered by something that hurts her mentally ) Category:Characters